1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and Graphical User Interfaces (GUIs). Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to context menus displayed on GUIs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A context menu is a pop-up menu that offers a listing of options (files, services, functions, etc.) that are related to a displayed element on a Graphical User Interface (GUI). A typical context menu 102 is shown in the GUI 104 depicted in FIG. 1. In the example illustrated in FIG. 1, a cursor 106 has previously been positioned over a selected primary element 108 that is in a pane 110. While the cursor 106 was positioned over the selected primary element 108, a user clicked a mouse, thereby calling up the context menu 102 to appear in the GUI 104. As depicted, the context menu 102 presents multiple commands, services, functions, links, etc. that are related to the selected primary element 108. The context menu 102 is auto-positioned away from the pane 110 to prevent obscuring other elements within the pane 110.
Note that, in the example depicted in FIG. 1, the user wants to utilize the option 112 (“Joel Menu”). To call option 112, the cursor 106 is scrolled down to option 112, causing it to be highlighted as shown. The user can then click option 112 to pull up “Joel Menu.” Note that that displaying the context menu 102 as shown can lead to the selected option 112 being off the displayed portion of the GUI 104. That is, assume that the displayed portion of GUI 104 actually is limited to the area shown within the dotted box 114. In that case, selected option 112 is no longer visible to the user, unless the user moves the slider bar 116 down to display the selected option 112.